


Two Seconds To Agree

by Kalloway



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M, Mostly Typical Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Melissa Mao can't relax and read her book, she can at least do something interesting with her evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Seconds To Agree

"What," Mao demanded in her very best growl, "are you doing?" 

Kurz gave her his very best grin and went back to rummaging under the sofa in the lounge they'd commandeered for the SRT in the de Danaan. Usually it was just the two of them - or just Melissa and her endless cans of questionably-alcoholic-beer. 

"Lost something," he said. "Nothing important. Just figure I should find it before--"

"If it's one of your stupid girlie magazines, Ben already took it to Lost and Found. You'll have to go thoroughly describe it and sign for it to get it back," Mao replied. "It didn't even look like one of the better ones."

Kurz winced and then shuffled over on his knees to look up at her. "Hey... if you'd let me look at yours, I wouldn't need..."

She elbowed him in the face. 

"Yeah... I know I was asking for that," he mumbled as he dragged himself over to the sofa and flopped on it. 

"Put this on it," Mao called as she flung a can in his direction. Surprisingly, he caught it and after a moment of holding it to his forehead, he sat up and cracked it open. 

"Did he really take it to lost and found?" Kurz questioned. "Is this revenge because of what I did to his DVDs?"

"He did it because he was afraid of the Captain finding it," Mao replied.

"Yeah, that's how it ended up under the sofa," Kurz admitted. "Really quick fling when she came in. Luckily, someone had left one of the AS fan magazines here and I grabbed that instead. I don't think she noticed." 

Mao was sure the Captain had noticed. And if she hadn't, she'd have to be told later. They could both laugh about it. 

"Or maybe he was afraid of Sousuke finding it," Mao continued. Had Ben mentioned them both? "Not that I don't think Sousuke hasn't seen you reading them, but... he's bad enough already."

"Maybe he should get his hands on a little adult material," Kurz shot back. "Give him some ideas?"

"I don't think I want him getting your kinds of ideas," Mao replied flatly. "Honestly..."

She finished off one can of beer and opened another. She'd been reading a light novel, in Mandarin, and it had some pretty steamy stuff in it, but she wasn't going to tell Kurz that. 

"Yeah, okay. I see your point and someday I'll get you to lick mine--"

Mao threw another can of beer. At his head. 

"Sis, if I keep this up, you're not going to have any beer left."

"That's why you really need to be quiet," Mao replied. And surprisingly, for at least five minutes, Kurz was. Mao didn't trust it. She read a page, looked up at him, read another page, looked up at him. 

"Say something!"

"You just told me to be quiet!"

"I didn't think you would!" Mao sighed and, after marking her page with the dust jacket, put her book down. Quietly, she got up and went over and sat down beside Kurz. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she replied. "Gonna need to go on a beer run soon, but otherwise not bad."

"Have any plans for the evening?" Kurz questioned. 

"Unlike some people, my reports are done. So... Bath with the Captain, more beer, and probably throwing things at you," Mao replied.

"Sounds like our usual kind of night. When we're not being shot at, I mean."

"Would you rather be shot at?" Mao questioned. She could probably arrange something in the name of practice. In fact, it didn't sound like a terrible idea. Sousuke was still in Tokyo, but she was sure she'd be able to gather up a few others and a few rounds of paint pellets. Maybe she could even get Tessa to play. Shooting Tessa repeatedly might be fun. Oh yes... If she couldn't read her book...

"Maybe?" Kurz asked. Obviously he could read her expression and she knew she was grinning. "What are you thinking?"

"Depends on who we can get to play," Mao replied. "This short of notice, though, it'll probably be just us."

"Loser has to run a lap naked?" Kurz questioned. Obviously, hope sprang eternal, because Melissa had no intention of losing. 

Mao shook her head and slipped a hand down into her pocket and pulled out a stray condom that she hadn't managed to pack into Sousuke's luggage. She flipped it between her fingers and watched Kurz's expressions cycle through. 

"You've got two seconds to agree," she told him. 

"Yes," he replied instantly. "I have no idea what I just agreed to, but yes..."

"Excellent," Melissa said as she reached over and slipped it into Kurz's pocket, not at all gentle about where her fingers went. "I'll see who's available. If we're the only ones and you somehow manage to beat me..."

She grinned - Melissa knew her chances very well and while she was sure she could win, she actually wasn't sure she wanted to.


End file.
